


Two

by Tobalerone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Jealousy, M/M, Mentions of Past Threesome, Mild Sexual Content, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobalerone/pseuds/Tobalerone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort had told his twin that their shared tryst with Harry Potter would be a one-time thing, and that afterwards Harry would be Tom’s alone. He really wished he hadn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rightonthelimit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/545170) by [rightonthelimit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit). 



Together, they were gorgeous. Perfect. Harry complimented Tom in every way, and vice versa.

It made Voldemort burn in jealousy.

Harry’s cries and moans filled the house, echoing in the extensive space. He really was loud.

Tom was quieter by comparison, but still audible. His soft groans and grunts the perfect contrast to Harry’s louder keens.

Voldemort’s mind went back to Harry’s first night at their house. It was easy to recall Harry’s tight hole stretched around both their cocks, when that seemed to be all he could think about.

Harry was always pretty, but that appeal was amplified by pleasure and pain. Nothing could top Harry’s face when it was flushed and tear-stained, squinched up in the discomfort of being fucked by two men. Even now, years later, the image plagued Voldemort’s mind.

Taking him had been satisfying, especially with how long he and his twin had lusted after the younger man, but ultimately Tom had wanted him more.

So they’d agreed. A quick fuck, and then he was Tom’s.

“Tom!” Harry’s cry split the air, and it was a beautiful sound. Harry’s orgasms were always beautiful.

But the name Harry cried left an acrid taste in Voldemort’s mouth.

He regretted relinquishing Harry to Tom so easily. He regretted not even thinking twice about it.

At the time, he had thought sharing Harry, however pleasurable, was to be best left a one-time fling. He hadn't been interested in a relationship, and he’d seen from that one fuck that Harry was a bit clingy.

But now, after witnessing the progress of Harry’s relationship with his twin, he burned in yearning. He supposed he had always coveted what belonged to others- even when that other was Tom.

But he knew his brother, and he knew he had lost his chance. Should he try to take Harry now, the resulting conflict would be deadly.

Because for all they shared and divided things amongst themselves, the fact of the matter was that both he and his twin were possessive people. Even between each other, certain things remained off-limits to the other.

It was to Voldemort’s misfortune that, to Tom, Harry had become one of those things.

Because although they’d shared Harry in the past, that was before the two had gotten so seriously involved. Now, though, his brother was consumed by Harry. Too enthralled to let go, even for a moment, and let another have a taste.

 Had Voldemort not scoffed at the notion, he would have even said his brother was in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to underxmyxumbrella, for letting me write a sequel to her work, Three!


End file.
